


Martini Memories

by BasilOaks



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions (Technically), Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Break Up, Takes place in the 1960s, Unresolved Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: A frigid cold front had taken over the country, causing the shadowed figure to pull his black wool jacket closer to his chest. He sighed as he mindlessly walked towards a place that prominently stuck out in his fragmented memory through the snow-covered city, it was muscle-memory at this point, and as much as he would want to forget, there was no way of leaving those thoughts in the past.He paused as two options presented themselves in Dark’s mind, two simple options that could change his life forever…





	Martini Memories

February 14, 1965. 

February had already cemented itself as a sluggishly long month. A frigid cold front had taken over the country, causing the shadowed figure to pull his black wool jacket closer to his chest. He sighed as he mindlessly walked towards a place that prominently stuck out in his fragmented memory through the snow-covered city, it was muscle-memory at this point, and as much as he would want to forget, there was no way of leaving those thoughts in the past. 

Mark, that _bastard_ , just seemed to vanish off of the face of the Earth, only leaving a trail of despair in his wake. And God did Dark need a drink, preferably something strong enough to knock him out for a few days or to make the twins making up his being, and himself if he could only admit it, be quiet about their desires for one night...

The club the creature came to was far too familiar for comfort, though it had been too long since he last stepped foot into its doors, the bright rose-colored lights were straining on his eyes as he walked towards the bar, the smell of cheap alcohol and sweat attacking his senses as he ordered something. He awkwardly waved off a few men and women as he walked towards an empty booth near the back of the club, ducking past the dance floor in some form of disdain mixed with nervousness over who he might notice. God if it weren't for the freezing climate and how he was being left alone with his half-empty glass and the thoughts that had been filling his mind the whole day he would have left the city ages ago.

But something about today had been plaguing him, leaving a sour taste in his mouth as his mind traveled back, back to a time before he was trapped in a broken shell of a body or pining over someone he could probably never bring himself to be around again...

The darkly-clothed man was then brought out of his brooding thoughts as his eyes drifted towards the last thing he needed right now, a brightly colored flash of bubble gum pink dancing up a storm on the other side of the room. And from there, Dark knew his night was fucked because William- no Wilford, Wilford “Motherlovin” Warfstache, of course, had to _waltz_ back into his life.

The demon sighed, it wasn't like he didn't _want_ to see the madman again... Hell, it wasn't like the two souls residing inside his mind hadn't been calling out to the creature for weeks after hearing the other man was in the area once again. And it _definitely_ wasn't like the demon himself didn't want to go back to how it was for that month years ago the two were together, how free and almost human Wiford made him feel. 

Because that was the thing: Wilford made Dark feel, and that was a terrifying concept for the demon to grasp...

It didn't help the madman looked practically the same, which meant he looked absolutely handsome. Just being around the other being was intoxicating, which Dark had always speculated had to come from his time in that blasted house. That had to be the reason he couldn't help but longingly stare towards that pink and yellow maniac while swirling his wine glass, and that's it.

Dark was _definitely_ not attracted to Wilford, his strong-tall frame or his broad chest. He didn't want to get lost in those deep brown eyes and feel his heart flutter as the other rambled on about something from the recent future and distant past. He didn't want what made him feel the most human he had since his creation or his soft but eccentric personality.

And that’s when he snapped from his dreamlike state, noticing that his worst nightmare, or best dream, was coming true- Wilford was making his way towards Dark’s comfortable perch in the shadows. The demon only took a glance at the other man, swallowing harshly before looking back down at the table in front of him, both panicking and almost feeling giddy over being caught staring. 

"Darky? I thought I saw you..." Dark looked up from his glass, obsidian eyes meeting the soft but intense look Wilford had. "You know, you should really try to guard your thoughts a little better... I might just find some stuff in that beautiful little head of yours you wouldn't want me to see-" "What do you want Warfstache?" Dark interrupted in a harsh tone. Wil just smiled as he slipped into the side of the booth next to Dark, the soft grin falling as he noticed the strain and emotional turmoil the other man was under. 

"You're stressed,” he said, stating the obvious like it was some big realization. “You realize that everyone here is either drunk as a kite or high as a skunk right? Give yourself a break and relax for a minute.” Dark just sighed as he let the color melt away from his person, cracking his neck before downing his drink, grimacing at the taste. “I’m not drunk enough to deal with this- you- yet..." 

The demon could practically feel Wilford’s eyes glancing over him, almost studying his face and body language for some sort of sign of something Dark could only dream of knowing. He could feel himself melting at Wilford’s soft but slurred voice as he finally continued his side of the conversation, his words immediately causing Dark’s face to flush a slightly darker shade. 

"...You look great Dark, well you always look good, absolutely beautiful but-" Wil just smiled in an almost nervous way, pulling his pink afro off to reveal his long coffee-colored hair. "How have you been, old chap? I haven't- we haven't seen each other sense..." 

"Sense around two years ago, Valentine's day. Not that you would remember that..." 

“I’m sorry… I- Dark, can we put that all behind us? I've missed you.” 

“You have the _nerve_ to say you missed _me_? You’re the one who left Wil!” Dark said, slamming his fists down on the table in frustration. “You drive me crazy, god!” “Well, who else would?” the madman said in that slurred voice that drove Dark mad, causing a pale grey flush to cover his face and neck. "I don't know how many times I've thought about trying to find you Darkling, I guess I thought you would have found someone new at this point..." 

“...What about you? I’m sure you’ve danced and drunk you’re way into hundreds of beds at this point?” 

“Well,” Wilford said, shifting to wrap his arm around Dark’s slim shoulders, looking at the demon with a strange intensity the creature couldn't help but love. “I guess you could have said that maybe a few years ago… I haven’t seen anyone like that in forever, no one could compare to you.”

“Then why did you leave?” 

"I needed space! I loved you... I still do, but I couldn't handle being tied down at that point! I needed to be free to do whatever I wanted, but with you, it's all about control. It's-” He sighed, looking at his empty martini glass then towards the bar. “God, I need another drink… Would you like me to get you something?" 

"I'm not dropping this Wil." 

"I know you won't, I don't want you to. Let's... Let's just start anew, I can't promise anything, and you know that but... I know we can work this out, just give us another chance." 

“I won’t let myself get hurt again.” “It was never my intention to hurt you… Let's just celebrate tonight. Work something out between us, try to figure out something that works for both of us… What do you say, old friend?" 

He paused as two options presented themselves in Dark’s mind, two simple options that could change his life forever… 

"I think I would like that very much..." Dark said with a soft smile, not even realizing he was beginning to lean in closer to the other man's face, their lips merely inches apart. Neither knew who made the first move, but soon their lips met, a soft underlying passion heating up as their kisses became more and more desperate.

_Option two- Allow your life to have a little bit of madness once and awhile..._


End file.
